Bound By Blood
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: Yokai academy. A place for monsters to coexist with humans. But they are about to get an unexpected guest in the form of Naruto Namikaze. Upon meeting him, he will find himself surrounded by friends and maybe even find a girl while he is at it. He does get his fair pick after all. NarutoXHarem Tsukune Mini Harem. Rated M for language and possible future lemons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Summery: **Yokai academy. A place for monsters to coexist with humans. But they are about to get an unexpected guest in the form of Naruto Namikaze. Upon meeting him, he will find himself surrounded by friends and maybe even find a girl while he is at it. He does get his fair pick after all. NarutoXKurumuXMizoreXKyuubiXUra (inner moka) TskuneXYukariXOmote (Outter Moka) Fem! Kyuubi

**"Bold text" **Demonic or dark Voice

_**"Italic bold text" **_demonic voice in mind

_"Italic text" _speech in mind or speech in flashback

"Regular text" regular speech

Place of scene

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxox change of scene.

Enjoy, i hope i did a good job

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoXoxoxoxox<p>

**Prologue: The First Meeting**

Yokai Academy bus

The young blonde haired boy sat at the back of the bus, his face covered by the hood of his jacket. He wore a black jacket, standard white shirt, dark blue tie and black pants. His blonde hair was spiked under his hood and, though it could they could not be seen, he had a pair of bright azure eyes. His body was built to be muscular, not that much to be a body builder, but a very fit swimmer and he was very tanned, making him look very attractive. Next to him sat another boy, who was quite hesitant to speak to the blonde that was beside him. His hair was a slightly light shade of brown as were his eyes. He wore the standard uniform for school, a green jacket, white shirt, red tie and brown pants. His body was build averagely, he was not a very fit person, though he was nicely tanned and was somewhat attractive.

The brown haired boy glanced at the blonde before shaking his head and thinking, _"I am being ridiculous. I should just say hi." _He opened his mouth to speak to the blonde but before he could the bus came to a halt.

**"Alright boys...we've arrived..." **the bus drive said, making the brown haired boy shiver. The blonde simply opened his eyes and looked out the window at the lake. The blonde and the brown haired boy stood and got off the bus. **"Be careful..." **the driver warned. **"Yokai Academy is a scaaaaarrryyy place." **The brown haired boy shook in his boots but the Blonde looked at him.

"I'm sure brown hair and I can handle anything that comes our way," the blonde said before flashing his fox like grin. The driver chuckled and drove back into the tunnel from which they came from. The blonde looked at the brown haired boy before offering a hand. "Sorry for being quiet on the bus. I'm not good with transportation. I'm Naruto Namikaze. Whats your name?"

The brown haired boy stared at the blonde's hand- now revealed to be Naruto- and gladly shook it. "Its nice to meet you Naruto-san. I'm Tsukune Aono." Naruto smiled at Tsukune and the two began to walk towards the school. As they walked the two spoke about their likes and dislikes. When they got to their favorite food Tsukune was caused to sweat drop at Naruto's love of ramen.

"Ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto stated loudly. "One cannot fully understand why it was created nor should we! One can only appreciate the food given to us by Kami-sama!" Tsukune laughed as Naruto spoke, he found him to be very interesting. His speech was ended when Naruto moved out the way and Tsukune fell to the ground from something crashing into him.

"Ow ow ow..." he muttered, rubbing his head with his free hand and made a move to stand with the other but heard an odd moan. He looked at where his hand was to see it was holding onto something squishy and green. Slowly Tsukune raised his eyes to find them fall upon a beautiful pink haired girl with emerald eyes. A blush spread across his cheeks. The pink haired girl opened her eyes and blushed before her eyes glued to his forehead, where his blood was dripping down from as the crash has caused his head to cut against a small rock.

"Th-that smell..." She grabbed his head and started to him in, causing his blush to grow deeper.

Naruto watched with a slight smile and thought, _"I wish the girls were this bold where I came from, Tsukune you lucky bastard."_

"F-Forgive me," she said as she pulled his forehead towards her lips. "I'm a vampire." And with that she placed her lips around the cut and began to drink his blood. Tsukune's eyes widened with shock as the pink haired beauty drank his blood. Naruto watched in amusement however.

_"V-Vampire? Is that what she said?" _Tsukune thought, worried.

_"A...vampire? Interesting. This won't be as boring as I thought," _Naruto grinned to himself.

"Omote!" A voice yelled from where the pink vampire ran from. Naruto turned to look and was sure his heart skipped a beat. Walking towards them was a silver haired girl very similar to the pink haired vampire- now known as Otome- except her eyes were blood red and her body was much more mature then Otome's. When she had reached them she dragged Otome off of Tsukune and let out a low growl. "I told you not to run off! And now your drinking someone's blood?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Omote pouted, "But Ura-chan! It just smelt so good and the taste..." Omote drooled lightly and the silver haired girl called Ura shook her again to snap her out of it. Ura then began to yell at her younger sister for being so reckless.

Naruto cleared his throat and both Omote and Ura looked at him. "As much as i find this fight between siblings hysterical I'd like to know who you two are and perhaps exactly what you two are?" Tsukune nodded in agreement but his eyes were fixed on Otome. Otome, noticing this, blushed lightly.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! Know your place!" Ura aimed a kick that would certainly hit anyone else but unfortunately for her not Naruto. Just as the leg was an inch away from his head she got a chill through her spine and jumped back. She happened to notice his sapphire eyes had turned an odd shade of crimson with slits, like a vampire. But in that instant the feeling disappeared. She was about to question him but then he let out a warm smile that made her dismiss any thoughts this person could do her wrong. Then she frowned as she wondered how she came to that conclusion.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves first. I am Naruto Namikaze. And this," he said gesturing to Tsukune, "Is my friend Tsukune Aono. We are freshmen here. Now who are you two?"

Omote responded before Ura could lash out an insult, "I'm Omote Akashiya. And this is Ura Akashiya. We're twins as well as vampires." After saying this Omote looked a bit worried, "Y-You don't hate vampires...do you?"

Tsukune was a bit scared but the girls seemed kind enough so he said. "Not at all! I have nothing against you two!" Then all eyes drew to Naruto as he put a hand on his jaw and he took a thinking pose.

He held the pose for a minute or so, an just as Ura was about to snap at him to say something and let out that warm smile again that made Ura feel like melting and he said. "Well I've never met vampires before but you two seem nice enough, so I have no objections against you." Omote let out a smile and Ura simply stared at the blonde. He began to walk off and the 3 others looked at him. He glanced back "Come on, or we are gonna be late for orientation." The three nodded and followed him to what they didn't realize would be the beginning of a great adventure for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thats the prologue for my story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this first part and hope you enjoy the first chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Tsukune's Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**"Bound By Blood**" Demonic or dark Voice

_**"Bound By Blood"**_ demonic voice in mind

_"Bound By Blood"_ speech in mind or speech in flashback

"Bound By Blood" regular speech

Bound By Blood place of scene

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo change of scene.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Tsukune's Doubt<span>**

Yokai Academy: Halls

Naruto looked around the halls, searching for his class for awhile. "Fuck..." he muttered. "I think I'm lost." He looked around several times before his eyes fell upon one of the signs which he stared at for several seconds before exclaiming, "I'M IN THE WRONG FUCKING HALL!" With that he sprinted out the hall and towards the correct one, but he had turned so quick and recklessly he ended up crashing into someone. He fell on his back and groaned, "Ow ow ow..." before getting up and looking at who he crashed into. A sweat drop formed when he realized it was Tsukune.

"Ouch..." Tsukune muttered in annoyance and pain. "Be more careful Naruto," he told him before he stood. "And lets hurry! We only have about 5 minutes before classes start!" Naruto's eyes widened and, together, he and Tsukune ran to their class, skidding to a halt just before the bell rang.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, "BOOM! NOT LATE!" Tsukune sweat dropped as the rest of the class laughed at the two. Naruto permitted his eyes to wonder, looking at each class member until his eyes fell upon his two friends that he had made earlier: Ura and Omote.

Omote waved whilst Ura just scowled at them. "Tsukune! Naruto-san! Over here!" Naruto smiled and walked over, with Tsukune following close behind. Tsukune dropped into a seat beside Omote whilst Naruto took a seat by the window, just in front of Ura. This caused every boy in the class to glare at Naruto and Tsukune.

_"Those goddesses know these losers?!"_ one boy thought.

_"This is so unfair!"_ Another growled lightly.

_"Maybe if I hang around them I can get to know those girls!"_ A third hoped. Their glares however were drawn to the front of the class as their teacher walked into the room. She let out a cat like smile as her ears stood out on her hair.

"Hello everyone, she said to them. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome, your homeroom teacher but you had all better call me Nekonome-sensei, nya!" Omote giggled at the teacher as Ura stopped paying attention. "As everyone knows, this is a school for monsters," she purred but that sentence caused Tsukune's blood to run cold.

_"M-Monsters? What?!"_ Tsukune thought as he shook in his seat.

Naruto raised an eyebrow._ "A school for monsters?" _Naruto pondered._ "Why would it..." _His eyes widened._ "Oh shit! Tsukune isn't a monster, he smells too human which means...oh no..."_

"This school," Shizuka continued. "Was made to teach Yokai how to co-exist with humans, so we can blend in more naturally to their world."

"Why don't we just rape the girls and kill the guys?" One of the more arrogant students asked, laughing as he did. This sentence caused Naruto's eyes to turn into crimson slits and a pressure fell on the room that caused everyone to shiver and look at Naruto. Even Ura shook where she sat and looked in front of her wondering what happened to piss him off, as she had stopped paying attention.

**"And it's people,"** Naruto growled in a dark voice. **"Like you that make it impossible for us to co-exist with humans!" **As Naruto spoke the sky turned from blue to a very dark azure, as if it were a dark sapphire.** "We don't rape the girls like your sorry ass because we actually want to make peace and not continue this god damned war! We want it over with unlike you! We don't kill the guys because enough blood has been shed between Yokai and humans! So for once in your god damn life you piece of shit look at the bigger picture and not your own selfish ambitions!"** When he was done his eyes turned back to normal, the sky returned to its former form and the pressure fell off the room. Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock.

"Um...it is as Mr..." Shizuka looked at her register before continuing as everyone looked back to her. "Namikaze has said. We do not do those things because we want this war over with, Mr Komiya."

"What if any humans find this place?" A female student with luscious blue hair and dark violet eyes. She had a nice curvy figure that made boys in class drool at her appearance. She wore the standard school regulation skirt tie and shirt, but wore a yellow sweater vest instead of a jacket.

"Well Ms Kurono," Shizuka began to explain. "Any human found on site will be killed immediately." This caused Naruto to frown and he raised his hand. "Yes Mr Namikaze?"

He lowered his hand and said, "How exactly does killing humans teach us to co-exist with humans." Shizuka opened her mouth to answer then closed it and thought, then once again opened to speak but closed it and thought again. She did this several times before she gave her response.

"Truthfully Mr Namikaze I have no idea," she admitted. "I became a teacher at this school only last year so, unfortunately, I've no idea why the rule was made or how it teaches us to co-exist with humans." And with that Shizuka went on speaking about something else before she could be interrupted again.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo<p>

Yokai Academy: Cafeteria. 12:45 PM

Naruto and Tsukune waited in line to get their lunch. Tsukune was still shaking from homeroom. How could he be in a school for monsters? Was his dad an idiot? He had signed up his son for what was pretty much certain death! Tsukune shook his head hopelessly, starting to regret joining the school when Omote ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Tsukune!" She exclaimed hugging him. "Math was so boring! Kagome-sensei was so lame!" Tsukune blushed as he was held in the tight embrace of the hug and Naruto looked back at Tsukune.

"Tsukune you don't need to worry," he said in a soothing tone. "I'm sure you will fit in just fine." Tsukune looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he knew he was human. Despite this Naruto tried to cheer him up. Tsukune smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto-san, that really calms me down." Omote smiled as Ura walked over.

"Omote why are you just hanging around them again?" she asked her, slightly irritated to see Naruto. "They are trying to get their lunch."

"Its no trouble at all," Naruto said to Ura, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Why don't you join the line with us and get some food? I'll buy you some tomato juice." Ura, irritated that Naruto threw an arm over her shoulder, suddenly widened her eyes in happiness but then went back to her usual scowl.

"I appreciate it Namikaze," she said in a low voice. "But remember: You and I are not friends. Nor are Tsukune and I. I merely tolerate you for Omote's sake. That is all."

Naruto dropped into a crouch and hugged his knees as depression lines appeared on his head and he traced his finger in circles on the ground. "So cruel," he mumbled. Omote and Tsukune laughed and even Ura cracked a small smile. It was a long process but eventually they all got their food and sat at a table. Tsukune and Omote chatted away as they ate and Ura drank her tomato juice but they all stared wide eyed at Naruto as he stormed through over 10 bowls of Ramen.

"Naruto," Tsukune said eventually as Naruto moved onto bowl number 15. "How are you able to eat so much Ramen?" Before he could respond however someone walked over. It was Saizou Komiya, the one who earlier suggested they rape the human girls and kill the human men.

"Ladies," he said grinning. "Forget these two losers, why don't you come with me?" He reached out towards Omote and Ura but suddenly found himself flat on his back. His eyes widened as Naruto stood over him eating Ramen.

"If they wanted to hang out with you they would have looked for you instead of us 'Loser'," he growled. "I'm going to give you a warning. Come near them again and," he slammed his foot into Saizou's gut. "It will be the last thing you ever do." With that Saizou got up and scowled at Naruto.

"This isn't over Namikaze!" He growled as he ran off. Ura, Omote and Tsukune stared at Naruto in shock as he just sat down and kept eating as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo<p>

Yokai Academy: Campus. 4:25 PM

Naruto was walking around the school with Ura. She had intended to walk around the school and learn it quickly by herself but Naruto insisted he join and, no matter how much she complained, he wouldn't take no for an answer and so eventually conceded and let him walk with her. "Namikaze, do you enjoy giving me a headache?"

"I find pleasure in no such thing," Naruto explained. "Its just with your Rosario, if you were to come to meet strong monsters you wouldn't be able to win and would probably die." Ura's eyes widened.

"How did you know about the effects of the Rosario," she demanded.

"Well I know some people who know some people," Naruto told her. "Lets just leave it at that." Ura was about to argue when Naruto suddenly stopped. She followed his gaze to see him looking at Tsukune running from a crying Omote. Ura ran to her sister and gritted her teeth.

"Omote," Ura forced out. "What did he do?"

Omote looked at her, unable to see her clearly, "U-Ura-chan," Omote mumbled. "I-I was speaking about how bad humans were and stuff...but Tsukune is a human so I hurt his feelings and he ran away."

Ura glared at Naruto, "Did you know about this?"

"Perhaps I did," Naruto said, avoiding the question. "But I should go stop him before he does something stupid. Come find me when Omote is calm. Follow my scent," with that Naruto turned away from the twins and ran in the direction Tsukune had gone.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was waiting by the tunnel where the bus came, he looked back towards the school. "Sorry Omote-san..." Tsukune mumbled. "But this school just isn't for me..." He waited for the bus to come but then he heard a voice from behind.<p>

"Leaving already Tsukune?" Tsukune turned to see Naruto standing there, leaning against a tree. "Omote-chan is going to be so upset, her first friend in the school is leaving." Tsukune shook is head.

"Naruto I'm a human...I don't belong here," Tsukune explained.

"Yeah I know," Naruto replied. "I could tell. But so what? Who gives a fuck? You are our friend Tsukune. I'm sure Omote-chan doesn't see you as anything like a blood bank or something. She sees you as a very close friend." Tsukune stayed silent for a moment. "Listen Tsukune, those tears she shed weren't from you being human, I could tell. It was because she was afraid she hurt your feelings and lost a friend." Tsukune looked at him in shock. "Come on Tsukune. Lets go see the two of them so you can say sorry and you can be friends."

Tsukune opened his mouth to respond but before he good a tall man came up to them. Naruto looked and saw it was Saizou, "I told you it wasn't over Namikaze! Now I'm going to kill you!" With that Saizou began to grow larger and wider, changing form, until he was double his normal size and looked and smelled awful.

"An ogre?" Naruto said calmly. "No wonder your such a dumbass." Saizou growled and charged at Naruto. He caught his fist easily as his sapphire eyes once more turned into crimson slits. He slammed a fist into Saizou's gut, sending Saizou flying into a tree. Naruto would have killed him on the spot except Ura and Otome came running over.

Tsukune ran over to Otome and hugged her, whispering softly, "I'm sorry Otome...I'm so sorry..." Otome blushed and hugged him back. Their moment was interrupted by Saizou growling.

"Thats it now you die Aono!" Saizou rushed him but Tsukune quickly turned and raised his arms, ready to fight off Saizou when he noticed something in his hand. He looked and noticed it was a Rosario. The same one that was always on Otome's neck. He turned and watched as Otome's eyes turned to a light shade of red slits and the tips of her hair turned silver. She caught Saizou's punch and threw him into a tree.

"Don't you dare touch Tsukune!" She screamed. Ura looked in shock at her sister as Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"Well, as much as I wanna kick your ass, that honor belongs to the Akashiya twins," Naruto walked past Ura, taking off her Rosario as he did causing her eyes to widen in even more shock. A huge wave of Youki covered the area. Naruto grinned as Ura's already red eyes became a dark crimson. Saizou looked on in horror as the Akashiya twins jumped towards him, kicking together.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" The twins yelled. Otome's kick hit his gut whilst Ura's kick had hit him directly in his balls. He screamed in pain and flew through the trees. The twins landed and high fived each other. Naruto smirked at the scene whilst Tsukune looked in shock. Otome ran to Tsukune and Ura stood by Naruto.

"I'm so glad your safe Tsukune!" Otome hugged Tsukune a little too tight as Tsukune let out a wince but hugged Otome back anyway. Otome took her Rosario and put it back on, causing her Youki to vanish and her features to return to normal.

"I'll admit Tsukune," Ura said after Otome turned back to normal. "You were brave, trying to defend my sister. But if you ever hurt her again," and as she said this her voice became quite dark and a wave of Youki washed over Tsukune. "**I will kill you!**" Tsukune nodded quickly, not wanting to make Ura any angrier. And with that Ura took her Rosario from Naruto and put it back on.

"Well then," Naruto said after a moment of awkward silence. "Lets head to the dorms, I have a feeling its gonna be another long day tomorrow." He laughed and the 4 of them walked back to the dorms and Ura couldn't understand why when she saw Naruto's smile that she herself began to grin.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thats chapter 1. I would like to see your opinion in reviews as to who Naruto should end up with: Kurumu, Mizore, Ura or he finds a way to be with all of them, I'll let you, the readers, decide. Anyway, look forward to chapter 2!)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Succubus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**"Bound By Blood**" Demonic or dark Voice

_**"Bound By Blood"**_ demonic voice in mind

_"Bound By Blood"_ speech in mind or speech in flashback

"Bound By Blood" regular speech

Bound By Blood place of scene

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo change of scene.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Succubus<span>**

Yokai Academy: Male Dorm. 8:45 AM

It had been about a week or so since Omote and Ura had discovered their Rosario's could be taken off by Tsukune and Naruto. Tsukune had been afraid all that week he would be discovered but seemed to relax after the week had passed but was still very worried in reality. He was half expecting a yokai to barge into his room one day and take his life, but not yet.

Tsukune expected to be awoken by his alarm, the way he usually woke up, but didn't count on Naruto to come barging into his room.

"Tsukune!" he yelled in delight. "Time to get up for school!"

Tsukune simply groaned in response, "Five more minutes..."

"Nope, now! I have something that should help you out with keeping your identity a secret," Tsukune immediately shot up at these words and got dressed. Naruto smirked and handed Tsukune a pendant.

"Whats this?" He looked at it then back to Naruto, confused.

"My Youkai abilities go to a great length," Naruto explained. "This pendant will make you smell like a high S-class Yokai, so people will stay away. In addition it will make you immune to any other abilities Yokai have, besides physical abilities, such as super strength. But mind spells wont work on you." Tsukune doubted it but put on the pendant. Immediately he felt as if he was being cloaked in something.

"Wow, thanks Naruto!" He smiled at his friend.

"Hey no prob, now lets go, don't want to keep Otome waiting do you?" Tsukune shook his head and the two of them head out to the school.

"So Naruto..." Tsukune began. "Where are you from?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, "Somewhere...far away. Lets just leave it at that." Tsukune noticed Naruto's hesitation but decided not to question it further, he was entitled to his secrets after all. Tsukune happened to glance back and see Otome running towards him. He smiled but it was cut short when Otome jumped on his and bit his neck with the usual 'Capu chuuuu~' Tsukune let out a bit of a yell before realizing it didn't hurt as much as the last time. He looked at Naruto. "Yes," he answered to Tsukune's silent question. "It lessens pain as well."

"What does?" Ura asked as she walked over. Naruto threw an arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"Tsukune's back. He's been in pain for a couple weeks," Naruto lied casually and said it with such honesty even Tsukune thought he was telling the truth. "I gave him some special pain killers my species use and presto, better back."

"Ah," Ura didn't seem interested at that, but she believed Naruto none the less.

"Tsukune," Otome looked at him questioningly as she looked at his new pendant. "Whats that? And why do you smell different but taste the same?"

"Uh..." Tsukune thought of something quick. "Its my good luck charm. My mother gave it to me when I enrolled here, I've always been bad at tests so she thought it would help. And I smell different because...I've been using a new shampoo."

"I don't like your new smell," Otome pouted. "Go back to the old one." Tsukune winced a bit as he stood up.

"Maybe, but the new one just feels better," he told her. He looked to Naruto and Ura. Ura seemed to think Tsukune was telling the truth, to an extent but Naruto held up his thumb and mouthed 'Good lie.' Tsukune let out a small grin and when they walked into the school they noticed all the boys seemed to gravity towards a blue haired girl. Naruto stared at her for a while.

_"She looks familiar..."_ Naruto pondered._ "Wasn't she that girl from yesterday? What was her name...Komora? No...Hiara? No...Ku...Kur...Kurumu! That was it!" _Kurumu looked at Naruto and let out a seductive grin before running to Naruto and shoving his face in her breasts. Naruto responded by having his face turn bright scarlet.

"Naruto-kuuun!" Kurumu said happily. "Did you miss me?" Ura glared at Kurumu.

"Uh..." Naruto was flustered then sniffed before catching her scent and making his way out her breasts. _"A succubus eh? No wonder so many boys are getting close to her." _"I'm sorry Kurumu, but I think you have the wrong person." Ura let out a small grin at this then stopped.

Kurumu pouted and looked into his eyes, activating her charm, "But Naruto-kun, we are in the same class!"

Naruto stood there unaffected, "We are? I'm sorry but I don't remember." Kurumu stared at him in pure shock.

"Naruto," Tsukune piped up and Kurumu looked into his eyes, using her charm once more but to no avail. "We have to get to class or we are gonna be late."

"Ah, right you are Tsukune," Naruto replied, grabbing Ura's hand and pulling her along before she could rip off Kurumu's head. "Lets go Ura-chan, class." Ura blushed slightly and nodded. She wasn't used to someone holding her hand besides her sister and she was surprised by how much she liked it when Naruto held her hand. Tsukune followed with Otome and Kurumu looked after them in disbelief and anger.

_"How come those two weren't affected by my charm?!" _She screamed in her mind. _"It works on everyone except them! What is going on?!" _She yelled in anger and stormed towards class.

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo

Yokai Academy: Cafeteria. 12:45 PM

Omote didn't eat much for lunch because she drank Tsukune's blood. Tsukune didn't mind however, he had gotten used to it already and was fine with her drinking his blood now.

"Even if you smell different your blood still tastes great Tsukune," Omote smiled after she had finished drinking. Naruto laughed but Ura narrowed her eyes.

"Omote you need to learn some self control," Ura told her. "Drinking his blood isn't going to do him any favors." Omote lowered her head in shame.

"Don't worry Otome-san," Tsukune comforted her. "You can drink my blood when you want, its fine really. We are friends after all." Otome's eyes sparkled at that and she smiled.

"Thanks Tsukune!" She hugged him tight causing Tsukune to blush.

Naruto fake cried, "Such beauty," he said in a almost happily sad voice. "Young love, found at last." Omote and Tsukune turned very red at that and both yelled at him saying they were just friends. Naruto howled with laughter and even Ura grinned. Her smile turned into an angry snarl as Kurumu hugged Naruto from behind.

"Naruto-kun," Kurumu whispered into his ear in a seductive voice. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Me help you with homework?" Naruto sounded bewildered. "I haven't handed in a single piece of homework since the semester started!"

She frowned, annoyed her plan wasn't working. "Okay really I need your help. I need an injection but I don't like the nurse so I need you to give me the shot."

Naruto thought about this for a minute but he didn't really know women that well or what she was planning so he agreed. "I'll be back in a few guys," the two of them walked away. Ura glared after them and, not trusting Kurumu, had Tsukune and Moka get up and all three of them followed the two.

Kurumu lay on the bed and Naruto grabbed the needle. "Ready Kurumu?" She nodded and waited for him to come close enough for her to spring. As soon as he was close enough she jumped up and pushed him onto the bed, getting on top of him.

"Got you," she giggled and stared into his eyes. "Take my full charm, if I used it in the open then too many boys would come by." Her eyes let out a pulse and Naruto's will almost bent to hers. She leaned down to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"I must admit," He said panting slightly. "Your charm nearly got me. But unfortunately for you, my will is not as weak as you think." His eyes turned into crimson slits. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto was ready for anything, except he didn't count on her crying. She buried her face into his chest.

"Why!" She cried, and Naruto didn't have a clue what to do. "What is it those 2 have that I don't?! I'm just as pretty as they are but everyone looks to them instead of me!"

Naruto hugged her and whispered, "You are pretty, some people just have different tastes. If none of the guys here are interested then the one for you isn't any of these guys."

She kept crying, "But at this rate I won't find my destined one! My species is slowly dying, we need to find the one for us or our species will die out!" Naruto kept hugging her, trying to comfort her.

Ura, Omote and Tsukune had only arrived to see Kurumu being held in Naruto's arms and hadn't heard anything the two said. Ura screamed in rage and ran into the room, throwing Kurumu out the window and jumping out, chasing her.

"Ura! Calm down!" Naruto yelled as he followed. Omote and Tsukune panted.

"Lets follow quickly Omote-san," Omote nodded and the two ran through the school and followed the vampire, succubus and Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ura had pulled Kurumu to the lake and had begun a fight. Kurumu's tail and wings appeared as her nails got longer. She flew up and swooped down on Ura, slashing on her arms causing Ura to draw blood. She yelled, not in pain, but annoyance. She threw a kick as Kurumu swooped down and kicked her into a tree. Ura charged and jumped, bringing down her leg in an axe kick. She yelled out, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Kurumu closed her eyes and braced herself for pain but none came. She looked up and was shocked by what she saw.<p>

"Ura," Naruto said, blocking the kick and speaking through gritted teeth. "Calm down. Nothing happened. She started crying and I comforted her!" Ura snarled at him.

"She still needs to pay!" Naruto pulled her away. "WHAT?!"

He whispered in her ear, "She could be killed by you any time. If you let her live she has to live knowing you could kill her at any point, causing her to fear you for the rest of her days." Ura stopped and processed this for a while. She thought about it for 10 minutes before she grinned.

Ura looked towards Kurumu, "You got lucky today Succubus." She announced, much to the shock of Kurumu, "But pull anything like this again and I WILL KILL YOU!" With that Ura turned and left. Naruto helped Kurumu up before nodding politely and walking away. Kurumu found herself blushing when Naruto helped her up.

_"Whats with me?" _She thought. _"Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I upset that he is gone? Is Naruto..." _Her thoughts trailed off as she made a decision.

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo

Yokai Academy: Cafeteria. 12:45 PM The following day

Naruto, Omote, Ura and Tsukune were all eating together again. The conversation about Naruto's ramen obsession had started again.

"Do not disrespect the ramen," Naruto yelled. "It is a gift from the gods among all beings! In ancient times humans and yokai had food but could not find satisfaction until lord Zeus himself descended and gave his people ramen! It has been made by those who know the secret of its power ever since!"

"Its noodles with soup and some toppings!" Ura yelled back. "It is not a gift from the gods!"

Naruto would have continued arguing when another bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. His eyes shone and he immediately began eating. "I made it for you Naruto-kun," Naruto looked to the voice and was shocked to see Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Uh...while i appreciate the ramen, why are you here?"

"You remember how I was telling you about my destined one yesterday," she asked him. Naruto nodded and Ura's eyes narrowed, not liking where this was going. Kurumu wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I decided its gonna be you!" Naruto's eyes widened and Ura hissed at her.

"Back of Kurono! He isn't interested!" Ura snarled.

"If you do pick me Naruto-kun," Kurumu continued, ignoring Ura. "I'll make this ramen for you. Every. Single. Day." Naruto's eyes shone brightly and he saw Kurumu differently.

_"Th-this is the goddess of Ramen!" _His thoughts screamed. _"She has come to thank me for all my efforts in spreading the word of holy ramen!" _Naruto drooled over the thought of ramen as Ura and Kurumu argued about Naruto.

Tsukune sweat dropped, "Naruto sure is popular huh Otome?"

Otome nodded ._"I'm just glad she doesn't want Tsukune," _Otome thought but was also happy because they had gotten another friend in the form of the succubus: Kurumu Korono.


	4. Chapter 3: The White Haired Devil

**(A/N: Okay I have read through your reviews and I understand some of the things you are saying. So this chapter shall feature Naruto fighting. Also I have decided to have the group meet Mizore before Yukari because the story line I have planned demands it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto**

**"Bound By Blood**" Demonic or dark Voice

_**"Bound By Blood"**_ demonic voice in mind or technique

_"Bound By Blood"_ speech in mind or speech in flashback

"Bound By Blood" regular speech

Bound By Blood place of scene

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo change of scene.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: The White Haired Devil<strong>

A young blonde boy was running through a forest, his heart pounding as he held his side, trying to keep his wound closed. "T-Too strong..." The boy whimpered. "That bastard is gonna kill me." The boy ran as fast as his wounded body would allow, but he heard his assailant closing in on him. In a last ditch effort he focused what little energy he could into a clone. The clone lay there, motionless and the boy kept running. The assailant came upon the clone and smirked.

"You did well evading me so long," the assailant complimented the clone. "But now you shall join the rest of your family in the next world!" Then the assailant got down and whispered in the clones ear. "And I shall join you there soon." With that the assailant stabbed the clone only for it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The assailant looked shocked and then yelled in frustration. The assailant began to run faster, eyes bright red as they got closer to the young boy. The boy could sense them getting closer and then, when he thought it was all over, a golden doorway appeared before him. With no other option, the boy jumped into the portal and looked back to see the assailant follow. His eyes widened with shock but they were getting further and further apart. The assailant seeing this took off their mask and kissed the boy. His eyes widened in shock as the assailant pulled back.

"I'll find you," she told the boy. "And I'll kill you for leaving!" With that she threw a kunai at the boy, aiming for his heart. The boys eyes widened in fear as the kunai nearly penetrated his hear-

Naruto sat up bolt right, eyes wide with fear and shock, his body covered in sweat and his heart beating fast. He breathed heavily, shaking slightly. He tried to calm himself down by thinking of ramen, his friends, anything. It didn't work. He tried to steady his breathing. It took him several minutes but he was able to do that much. He got out of bed and took a hot shower, he had noticed his eyes were crimson when he glanced in the mirror and cursed internally. "My fucking eyes..." he murmured. "I should draw more seals to help me sleep...the ones I've been using recently don't seem to be effective." Naruto put on a happy smile around people and acted cheerful but truthfully he had another side he was hiding. When he had a bad dream or something annoyed him, he became a very dark person and distant. He was known to be aggressive to even his friends in this state. He tried to keep this a secret as much as he could, but it didn't always work out. He sighed and got out the shower, holding the towel over his shoulders.

He walked back into his room and froze. Why was there a lump in his bed if he wasn't in it? He heard a female voice yawn before the blanket fell off the bed to reveal the form of Kurumu in her underwear. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she said seductively then looked lower and grinned. "Looks like your healthy all over aren't you?" She licked her lips, staring at his body.

He stayed frozen in shock for a few more seconds before blushing furiously. "GET OUT!" He threw her out along with her clothes. And quickly got dressed. He quickly stuffed his books into his bag and opened the door only to have his faced pulled into Kurumu's breasts, making it difficult for him to breath.. At least she had put her clothes on however. "Kurumu-chan!" He wheezed. "Let me go! We have school!" She pouted but complied.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to Tsukune's room and knocked on Tsukune's door. When he didn't answer Naruto was tempted to kick it down.<p>

"No need for that Naruto-kun," she told him. She got on her knees and pick locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "How else do you think I got into your room?" She had a point, pick locking doors was easier then pick locking windows. He frowned at her, irritated. He was not going to let that slide and was not going to forgive her any time soon. Naruto opened the door and Tsukune had just finished getting dressed.

"Oh, morning Naruto-sa-" he was cut short from the death glare given by the pissed off Naruto.

"We are going to school," he ordered. "Right. Fucking. Now." Tsukune's eyes widened at this more aggressive Naruto. He nodded quickly and noticed Kurumu also seemed uneasy, but hugged Naruto's arm and pressed his arm into her breasts. A faint blush crossed his cheeks and he mumbled some rather rude words neither Kurumu nor Tsukune caught and the three of them walked out the dorm and began walking towards the school.

As they walked Kurumu seemed uneasy, she held tight onto Naruto's arm and Naruto didn't stop her, but she felt uneasy none the less. For one she noticed that his eyed were flashing between a very dark crimson, darker then Ura's eyes in her unsealed state, and sapphire blue. The the tips of his hair were turning white but fading back to yellow. But the thing that made her the most uneasy was the fact he was unintentionally letting out his Youki. It flowed out of him, very powerful and dangerous. As much as Kurumu was scared, it was also turning her on so much. Youkai responded to power, and Naruto's power was driving Kurumu wild. She was half tempted to drag him back to his room and have him for herself, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ura and Otome, much to the irritation of Kurumu and the relief of Tsukune.

Otome tackled Tsukune to the ground in a hug, "Tsukune!" She held him close, not realizing she had nearly knocked out the poor guy. Ura on the other hand was looking at Naruto her eyes wide with shock and, shockingly, lust. She looked at him and licked her lips but then stopped.

_"This power can't be coming from Naruto," _She told herself. _"He is not strong enough surely. Only another vampire could provide this much power, enough to make even me...wanting." _She couldn't be entirely sure however. Naruto had never told or shown them exactly what he was. Ura, like Kurumu, noticed the small details about him. The eyes, the hair and of course the overwhelming amount of Youki coming off him. She noticed Kurumu looking at him seductively. As much as she hated Naruto- well not hated, she did have a bit of a crush on him- she was not going to let some blue haired succubus bimbo take what she found first. She grabbed Naruto's other arm and pushed it into her breasts, causing Naruto to turn red in the face. "Lets keep going then yes?" Ura said, glaring at Kurumu who simply glared back. Oh of all the days for this to happen to Naruto it had to be the day he had that dream. He let out a low growl nobody heard and Otome and Tsukune looked at them all blankly, unsure of what was happening. Otome had sensed Naruto's power but for her it was scary. It made her very scared. She held tightly onto Tsukune, who had no complaints about this and was silently thanking Naruto.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo<p>

Yokai Academy: Classroom 1-C. 10:35

"And that concludes class for today," Shizuka finished up. The students began to gather their things. "Hold on! I'm not done speaking." Everyone groaned but sat and waited. "Because we don't want students to feel alone, all students have to join one club. To help you choose you have the rest of the day off to look at the clubs. Anyone who doesn't join a club by the end of the week is expelled." Everyone cheered and nodded. Everyone besides Naruto. He let out a low growl. This was the worst day for this to happen.

Kurumu jumped up and hugged him, "Isn't that great Naruto-kun?" Naruto however was not happy with this and pushed her away a bit more forcefully then he meant to.

"Not today Kurumu," he snarled, still quite angry with her and also very angry about this dream. "I am not in the god damn mood." Kurumu was surprised but supposed this wasn't the best day to flirt with Naruto. Ura glanced and was shocked at how Naruto was acting. Tsukune and Otome also felt quite uneasy, Naruto was always so cheerful and they didn't like this darker version.

Naruto gritted his teeth and a voice echoed in his mind, _**"Just let me out for a little while,"**_the voice pleaded. _**"Please! I haven't been out in ages!"**_

Naruto let out a growl that unnerved his friends. _"Not a chance," _he snarled at the voice. _"Not after the last time I let you out!" _The voice let out a snarl but Naruto blocked it out and got up.

"Let's go look at the damn clubs for this piece of crap mandatory bullshit before I lose my god damned mind," nobody, not even Ura, had the guts to argue with Naruto in this state where all he seemed to care about was getting things over with. Ura relatively liked this Naruto but she preferred to be around the cheerful, kind, warm smiling Naruto. Kurumu was liking this Naruto but, like Ura, wanted the kinder Naruto. Otome and Tsukune didn't like Naruto like this what so ever and wanted to demand that the kind Naruto they knew come back. Tsukune was about to speak up but Naruto stood, and of course Kurumu and Ura did as well. And so with a sigh Tsukune stood with Otome and the five of them began looking at clubs.

"What about the Karate club?" Tsukune suggested to Naruto. He asked mostly because he wasn't particularly strong and wanted to toughen up. Naruto didn't even glance at it.

"Lame," he stated. "All the youkai there are B class or lower, and have very low youki. They could become powerful if they focused on using their youki precisely but they are only focused on physical power. Not worth it." Tsukune's eyes widened. How did he know all this? Tsukune didn't question however and followed Naruto along with the others. They walked until eventually Tsukune saw something about the swimming club.

"What about the swimming club?" Naruto simply snorted and moved on. Kurumu and Ura followed but Otome and Tsukune didn't.

"We could at least have a look Otome-chan," Tsukune said. "It couldn't hurt."

Tsukune didn't see the fear in Otome's eyes, "Yeah...couldn't hurt at all." She put on a smile when he turned to look at her. Together the two of them walked to the swimming club. Otome though, _"I'll endure this...for Tsukune."_

Naruto on the other hand had found a club he was willing to join, Kurumu of course was joining if Naruto was, and Ura needed to keep an eye on Kurumu. Though Ura did not approve of his club choice. she read it out, "Newspaper club? Why that one?"

"For one," Naruto grunted. "It doesn't require any ability besides taking pictures and writing. For another it means I can sit down all day. And finally because I fucking said so. Problem with that?" He growled, subconsciously releasing a wave of youki that hit Ura hard. But she was a proud vampire, she wasn't going to let some...whatever Naruto was to order her around.

"I say Judo club," she pressed. "It would help with battle techniques for all of us." Naruto glared at her.

"We are not joining the fucking Judo club, its a piece of shit, all the yokai are below C class! C CLASS! They would die from a single throw from any one of us, even Tsukune!" Naruto turned, not knowing Tsukune and Otome had gone to the swimming club, ready to retort anything he said but they weren't there. He sighed, "Where the fuck are those two?"

Ura and Kurumu looked back as well, they hadn't noticed they had left. "I don't know," Ura said.

"Didn't Tsukune mention the swimming club?" Kurumu cut in.

"They wouldn't go there," Ura scowled. "Vampires are weak against water, there is not chance they would go somewhere like that."

Naruto thought about this then considered something, "Would Otome have told him? She and Tsukune are very close, so she wouldn't want to discourage him." Ura thought about this as well.

"I suppose its possible," she said slowly. "But still we shouldn't just-"

Naruto cut her off, "We are going to the swimming club. We are gonna drag Tsukune back here with us and have him join the newspaper club before I rip of his god damned head!" Ura raised an eyebrow but said nothing,, savoring the idea but also a bit irritated at Naruto's attitude. However the three walked to the swimming club.

* * *

><p>"Told you," Naruto sighed. While they were gone, Tsukune had gone swimming and Otome, being unable to swim, sat and watched. Eventually Tsukune had asked why she wasn't swimming and said she didn't really want to. Eventually Tsukune had said to the head of the swimming club, Tamao, that he didn't want to join she had gone a bit crazy and revelead her true form, holding Tsukune prisoner in the water.<p>

"Naruto!" Otome snapped at him. "Help Tsukune!" Naruto let out a sigh and walked towards the side of the pool.

Tamao looked towards him, "Oh? Another meal? Come join us!" A few of the girls jumped out the water and tried to pull Naruto in, but he simply kicked them in the face without remorse and sent them into the steel fence. He noticed they had fish halves for lower bodies.

"Mermaids huh?" He shook his head. "You girls need to be more mellow. Sucking out guys life force? Lame. You people should be more like the mermaids in those fairy tales." Tamao let out a snarl. "But I will be taking back Tsukune, bitch," Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and then reappeared where he was and Tsukune was by Otome, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"H-how did you do that?" Tamao demanded.

"You know," Naruto began. "Today had been a shit day for me. And I've decided to vent all my rage," his hair turned snow white, his eyes became crimson slits, his canines got longer and his whisker marks got darker as his voice turned demonic. **"On you!" **Suddenly the water the mermaids were in turned pitch black. It began to drain their energy and it rose out the pool and encircled Naruto, filling his energy.

"Wh-what is this?!" Tamao screamed out. "What are you?!"

**"You don't need to know you whore," **Naruto growled as the water turned into a sphere and rose into the air, holding all the mermaids in it with no way of escape. The mermaids struggled and Naruto said clearly, _**"Kuromizu: Shi Ōbu (Black Water: Death Orb)!"**_ The water crushed together and then released the mermaids, all of which were bleeding and fell into the now empty pool of water, not dead, but very heavily hurt. Only Tamao was unharmed as she had jumped out the water before Naruto had caught her. She screamed and leapt towards him but Naruto summoned the black water in front of him and it wrapped around her. **"Let me show you what true pain is," **he held open his palm and a crimson orb with an azure center appeared in it, _**"**_**_Chi No Rasengan (Bloody Spiralling Sphere)!"_ **Naruto shoved it straight into Tamao's gut and this caused her to fly back into the fence and fell unconscious. She didn't have physical wounds but the pain she had was much greater then the others, and she could not feel anything.

While they watched Naruto do this they all watched in horror- well Kurumu and Ura watched in horror but also got turned on by it- at the carnage he could bring. They were especially shocked when they saw Naruto had such perfect control of the black water. Ura thought he was some kind of water yokai but this thought was changed when Naruto had made his bloody Rasengan. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out what Naruto was, but nothing came to mind.

Slowly Naruto's features returned to normal, his hair, his whisker marks, his teeth and his eyes. He took a breath and stretched, cracking his neck. He looked back towards his friends and let out his warm smile, calming all his friends. "Come on Tsukune, Otome," he said. "We found a club you two will like, the newspaper club." Otome and Tsukune nodded and the five of them all walked towards the new club they would be joining. But after this even Otome and Tsukune were especially careful around Naruto after this, not wanting to incite his wrath. Kurumu made it her mission to make this strong, handsome and sexy man all hers and Ura was gonna try and stop her, but Ura was starting to realize that maybe she saw Naruto than more then just someone she knew, and she felt herself blush as they walked to the club. But this went unnoticed by everyone, except Otome who let out a small grin.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**(A/N: I hope everyone was satisfied with the last chapter. However I'm sure most of you are curious as to what Naruto exactly is now. This will be revealed in due time, I won't say how many chapters as I do not want to ruin it. Also I've decided to add a fem Kyuubi/Kurama to this series. Do not ask how I am working on it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto**

**"Bound By Blood**" Demonic or dark Voice

_**"Bound By Blood"**_ demonic voice in mind or technique

_'Bound By Blood'_ speech in mind

_"Bound BY Blood" _speech in flashback

"Bound By Blood" regular speech

Bound By Blood place of scene

oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo change of scene.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Memories<strong>

Yokai Academy: Boys Dorm: Naruto's Room, 11:45 PM

Everyone had really enjoyed the first day at the newspaper club. Kurumu had flirted with Naruto the entire time, Ura had tried to drag Kurumu off him, Otome and Tsukune just talked and their adviser- Shizuka Nekonome- had just cried tears of joy of getting so many new members. Naruto had hidden it well, but he was still pissed off. He couldn't vent all his anger on the mermaids, he would of killed them, but he got rid of enough to be somewhat normal. The moment he got back to his dorm he locked his doors and put locks on the inside as well to make sure Kurumu couldn't get in. Then he sat on his bed, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. Immediately, his spirit floated out of his body and he hovered just above. In his spirit form, his hair was the same, as were his clothes,but he radiated a crimson aura. Shortly after, another spirit floated out the body. It looked like Naruto except it had white hair, red eyed slits, and had no whisker marks. It wore a black Kimono that had a silver 10 tailed wolf/dragon on its back. Stitched into the collar were the words "Demon King" in Japanese. The spirit radiated a black aura that seemed to try and blend with Naruto's, but the Crimson aura pulled away.

**"Summoning me in Spirit form?" **The Naruto look-a-like said, raising an eyebrow. **"Guess you don't trust me anymore do you?"**

"After last time be lucky I summoned you in spirit form at all," Naruto growled in response. "Just because you are who you are, doesn't mean I'll hesitate to kick your ass!"

The spirit chuckled, but also wavered uneasily. **"You just got lucky," **the white haired creature grumbled. **"That's all. Your rasengan missed but hit my tails by accident."**

"And that helped me know your tails are your weakness," Naruto countered. "But I had never expected you to have a human form, Juubi."

The Juubi grumbled at mention of its name, **"I take this form cause I don't like having 10 fucking tails behind me breaking shit. Not because I want to."**

"Then why look like me?"

**"Your the only person who has ever defeated me one-on-one. It's a sign of respect from me," **The Juubi explained. Naruto growled. **"Calm your horses Uzumaki. I've calmed since our battle, its why I'm tolerating living inside you...though you could easily kill most the people here even if I wasn't inside you. After all you are a-"**

**"Shut up," **Naruto growled in a dark tone, that made even the Juubi's blood run cold. **"I only summoned you here to ask a question?"**

**"A-And what would that be?" **The Juubi mumbled, quite scared of the blonde that sat in front of him.

**"How much longer must I keep my true power sealed away?" **The Juubi stared at him for several moments before answering.

**"I'd say...another year and a half,"** The 10 tailed demon answered.** "If released before then your body won't be able to handle the stress of having both your true power released and me living inside you. You will die otherwise." **Naruto let out a low growl before nodding. **"Now if you will allow me a question?" **Naruto nodded stiffly. **"Why do you think we were brought here?"**

"I do not know," Naruto shook his head, his voice normal again. "But it must have been for a reason...otherwise we would not be here." The white haired beast nodded before yawning.

**"It's late Namikaze, I'm heading to sleep," **Juubi announced. **"Also I do have a name you dick," **he growled. **"It's Raouga." **With that the white haired demon descended back into Naruto's body.

"Raouga...huh," The blonde frowned as he descended as well. "What a boring name." With his spirit back in body, Naruto stopped meditating, took off his clothes, lay back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoXoxoxoxo<p>

8 AM The Next Day

Naruto awoke the next morning, quite tired. He got up and his hair fell in front of his face. His white hair was always too long for his ta- white hair? He ran to the bathroom and glared into the mirror. He noticed his hair had turned white, however his eyes were still blue. He growled, "Raouga!"

The 10 tailed demon responded immediately, **'I**** don't know Kokami (Young wolf).' **He said simply. **'I have done nothing to channel my powers into you. It may be a side effect of using the bloody rasengan.' **Naruto sighed. **  
><strong>

"How long will this form remain," Naruto asked simply.

**'I'd say until the end of the day," **Raouga told him and Naruto grimaced.

"Damn that long? Guess I've got no choice. Thanks Raouga," The demon silenced after hearing Naruto's thanks. Naruto glanced at the clock. "8 AM...plenty of time before class. Based on yesterday my Youki control is just about perfect. But I need to master Shukaku's sand and Matabi's fire...Goku's lava was way fucking easier..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

**'Your control of Shukaku's sand is damn near perfect,' **Raouga mused. **'The ones you do need work on are Saiken's poison, Chomei's...whatever those shiny things are and Kokuo's steel body. Though you still need to finish off Shukaku's sand and Matabi's fire. On top of that you still need to master Kurama's power as well' **Naruto went silent at Kurama's name. The white haired demon immediately realized its mistake and cursed silently. **'Sorry about that Kokami...I forgot.'**

Naruto sighed, "Its okay...I just..."

**'It's okay Kokami, I know,' **The white haired demon comforted.'**Say no more. Just relax today. I'll alert you if anyone tries any funny business. You've been working a bit too hard lately, so you could use a small break.'**

The temporary red eyed youkai considered this before nodding, "Thanks Raouga...I appreciate it." With that he slapped on his clothes and walked to Tsukune's room. He knocked on the door. "Tsukune! Time for school!" When he didn't get an answer he knocked on the door again, "Tsukune you have 30 seconds to get up and dressed before I break your door down." He counted the seconds. "1...2...3...4...5..." he murmured and heard movement in the room. "Twenty-nine...thirt-" just before he finished the word the door burst open to reveal Tsukune fully dressed and out of breath.

"Y-Your an...asshole sometimes...Naruto..." the brown haired boy cursed at his friend then frowned at his hair and eyes. "What happened to you?"

"It's a side effect from my technique yesterday," Naruto explained, not really wanting to go into details about Raouga or anything else.

"Which one," Tsukune asked. "That black orb of water or that sphere thing that was in your hand?"

"That 'Sphere thing that was in my hand' was called the Chi No Rasengan," Naruto told him. "It happens when I pour in too much Youki- the energy used by Youkai- into the technique. Usually I'd only pour in a minimal amount, which would make the orb a pale blue in colour, but I was pissed off yesterday which made the outer part of it red and the centre blue."

"Oh," Tsukune said, though he didn't have a clue what Naruto had just said. As a human he didn't know anything about Youkai and Naruto wasn't making things easier for him to understand.

Naruto sighed, remembering Tsukune wasn't too bright when it came to Youkai. "I'll explain to you about Youkai another time. That necklace of yours lets you harness a small amount of Youki from me, but a small amount for me is about mid B-class to low A-class, so you should be okay." Tsukune's eyes widened and he nodded, knowing he wouldn't be completely useless to his friends, causing a smile to come across his face. Naruto grinned and the two of them began to walk to school. As they walked Naruto's hair turned blonde and his eyes blue.

"Looks like the side effect wore off," Tsukune said but to his surprise Naruto shook his head.

"No it hasn't. This is one of my abilities," the blonde explained. "I can change my appearance fully. I could change myself to look like you if I wanted. However the change only lasts until I'm hit. Once I'm hit, if hit hard enough, then the change fades. The only other way is for me to run out of Youki, but that's unlikely to happen because I have more Youki than a large group of high A-class to low S-class Youkai combined." Tsukune looked at him in marvel.

"Could I do that? I mean if people find out what I am I could change to look like I'm a monster instead," Tsukune's eyes were wide with hope. Naruto let out a laugh.

"Yeah you can, and your lucky cause its gonna be one of the first techniques I'm going to teach you, meaning that nobody will ever find out what you are," Naruto flashed him a grin and Tsukune smiled widely. However he got unnerved when Naruto's grin became a bit more malicious. Naruto moved out the way just when someone tackled into Tsukune from behind.

"Tsukuneeee!" Otome cheered as she had tackled him to the ground. Naruto laughed loudly and Tsukune gave Naruto a death glare.

"You bastard! You did that on purpose," Tsukune growled at him. Naruto just kept laughing.

"Tsukuneee, can I have a drink?" Otome looked at Tsukune with puppy dog eyes.

_'Do not give in' _Tsukune thought. _'Do not give in dammit Tsukune!' _"Well I guess its okay if its just a bit," Tsukune cursed himself mentally for giving in so easily. He was afraid one day Otome was gonna drink him dry. Otome didn't notice this and immediately bit Tsukune's neck with the usual 'Capu-chuuu~' which made Naruto laugh as Tsukune's discomfort.

"Otome!" A voice yelled behind them. The three of them looked to see Otome's silver haired sister- Ura- walking towards them. "Have some self control for once!"

"But Ura-chan," Otome complained. "Tsukune's blood just tastes so gooood!"

"What am I? A blood bank?" Tsukune muttered too quietly for anyone, even Naruto with his extremely sensitive ears, to hear.

"Ura just let her off this once," Naruto told her, causing the silver haired vampire to look at Naruto.

_'Here we go,' _Otome and Tsukune thought at once. But to their surprise Ura didn't yell at Naruto to mind his own business.

"Well," Ura muttered. "I guess I can let her off the hook just once." Otome, Tsukune and Naruto were in complete shock. Otome was the most shocked by far though. Ura _never _let Otome off the hook like that, she always gave Otome a long speech and Otome would usually listen to it, _usually_. But for Ura to not mind? That was impossible. Ura walked past them, sneaking a glance at Naruto, which only Otome noticed, and blushed slightly before walking faster.

"What...just happened?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular.

_'Oh I know,' _Otome giggled in her mind. _'I know exactly what Ura-chan is thinking~.'_

Ura looked back, "Hurry up you idiots are we are going to be late." They again looked at her in shock but the 3 of them quickly caught up to Ura and began walking to class. Nobody noticed the occasional wistful look in Ura's eyes when she glanced at Naruto. Nobody besides Otome.

"So Naruto," Ura began. "Any reason why your Youki is just rolling off you?"

Naruto hesitated, but just for a moment, it wasn't noticeable. "Its one of my Youkai abilities. Anything that comes in contact with my Youki, I'll know where, who and what it is." Ura looked impressed as did Otome but Tsukune just sweat dropped.

_'You have got to be one of the best liars in the world Naruto,' _Tsukune laughed in his mind. Finally they arrived at class, they all took their seats and prepared themselves for boredom until after school.

* * *

><p><span>Newspaper club. 3:30 PM.<span>

Naruto was sitting on a chair on the club room, just leaning back with his eyes closed as he tried to think about how to master his other abilities.

_'I could make Kage Bushins to make it faster,' _he pondered. _'But that many clones will attract too much attention. Arg...man how did this happen again?'_

_Flashback No Jutsu!_

_Naruto was laying on the ground, the intense fight with Madara had taken its toll, but Naruto had lost and was laying at the feet of the Gedo Mazo getting his Bijuu extracted._

_"It's over Naruto Uzuamki!" Madara screamed triumphantly as the Kyuubi was torn out of Naruto and was sealed into the Gedo Mazo. Its 9th eye opened and it roared as its form changed. Slowly Naruto looked at the changing Gedo Mazo and watched in horror. The statue's 9 eyes all fused into one eye but, for some odd reason, then separated into 2 eyes, both red rinnegan with tomoe on them, like a fusion between the two. A beast tore out the statue and tossed its shell across the room. Slowly the demon shrunk until it was a black haired demon, resembling Madara. The only difference between the two were the eyes, the 10 black tails flowing behind the new being and the fact the being wasn't wearing any clothes._

_"You...who are you?" Madara snapped. The demon simply looked at Madara._

_"You are the one who freed me?" The demon chuckled. "Such a weakling was able to free me?" As Madara was about to protest he howled in pain, holding his eyes. Naruto looked at Madara then the demon to see the demon holding Madara's Rinnegan in his right hand. "You are not worthy to have these eyes, mortal." With that the black haired man crushed the eyes. "You ask who I am? I am the Juubi, also known as the Shinju! The Original Tailed beast, incarnation of destruction! And you, Madara Uchiha, descendent of Indra and former Indra, shall now be the first one to face my wrath after being sealed away for 10,000 years!" With that the now named Juubi appeared in front of Madara and tore him limb from limb in a matter of moments. After it was done Juubi then turned to look at Naruto. "Ashura?" In Juubi's eyes he saw Ashura, not Naruto. "You are here?! But how?! The sage is dead! Time has passed! How are you here?!" Naruto was confused at what the Juubi was saying and slowly he rose and the Juubi noticed a faint trace of Kurama's chakra. "Kurama? He was sealed inside you? Ah I see. That old bastard is crazy, but its time for you to die Ashura Otsutsuki!" The Juubi ran towards Naruto, intending to kill him._

_'Crap! I've got no choice! Even if it costs me my life I've gotta beat him!' Naruto threw a tri pronged Kunai which the Juubi easily dodged and the downed Naruto vanished in a white flash only to appear as the kunai moved past the Juubi's head and punched him into a __boulder. Naruto looked at the Juubi who walked out the boulder grinning._

_"THATS IT ASHURA!" The black haired demon shrieked in delight. "SHOW ME ALL YOUR POWER SO THAT IT WILL BE THAT MUCH SWEETER WHEN I KILL YOU!" Juubi opened his mouth and charged up a Bijuudama._

_"Bijuudama?! Juubi that will kill all of us!" Naruto could feel his strength fading fast, so, bracing himself for death, he charged up a Rasengan. "If you want it to be this way Juubi then you had better get ready!" Naruto held the tri-pronged Kunai and looked at the Bijuudama. 'I only have one shot at this!' Naruto thought. 'I synched the Kunai to teleport to the same dimension as Obito's Kamui goes to. With it I'll teleport the Bijuudama there to save everyone and I'll try and hit him with my Rasengan! If I get his eyes that should weaken him enough for everyone to end him!'_

_By this point the Bijuudama was big enough to destroy the 5 great nations. "IT ENDS NOW ASHURA OTSUTSUKI! BIJUUDAMA!" With that the Shinju fired the Bijuudama at Naruto and was shocked to see him charge towards it. 'Is Ashura suicidal?!' He thought to himself._

_'Now or never!' Naruto screamed in his mind. He threw the Kunai at the bijuudama and the instant it made contact the bijuudama disappeared. The Juubi was so shocked it couldn't move, which gave Naruto time to get close to it. "RASENGAN!" Naruto aimed for the Juubi's eyes but it moved out the way, smirking. It was about to deliver the final blow when the Rasengan hit its tails._

_The Shinju screeched in pain, "AHHHH! MY TAILS!"_

_Naruto was weak and smirked at finding the beasts weakness. Before his chakra- and life force- ran out he made a series of hand signs and placed a hand on the Juubi's back. **"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kyūkyoku Ma Fuin (Uzumaki Sealing Style: Ultimate Sealing Jutsu)!" **The demon roared as it was sucked into Naruto's 8 trigram seal, and all of the Shinobi and Kunoichi looked at him, their savior; Naruto Uzumaki. They could not cheer for him however because the blonde let out a screech of pain and he fell forwards, his body being engulfed in light. His friends ran to him._

_"Naruto!" Tsunade got there first. "Its over Naruto! You did it! You saved us!" She held onto him._

_Naruto smiled up but blood was dripping from his mouth, "I'm glad Baa-chan...but this is the end of the road for me..." Tsunade's eyes widened in horror and she tried to heal him but he stopped her. "No Baa-chan...its time to let sleeping demons lie...Naruto Uzumaki Of Konoha...is gone now..."_

_All his friends were in shock at what he was saying, he had just saved them and now he was saying he couldn't be saved. "B-But Naruto," Ino tried to press. "Surely we ca-"_

_"Ino..." Naruto said, silencing her. "Thank you for helping me. Though we had a bad relationship to start, we gradually grew closer, and developed a strong friendship. For that I thank you." Ino blinked tears out her eyes and nodded. Naruto's eyes then went to Shikamaru. He could feel his life slipping so he drew on a small amount of the Shinju's chakra so he could speak to the end._

_"Shikamaru...you were always a lazy ass, tired, irresponsible," Naruto told him._

_Shikamaru snorted, but tears were evident, "Like you were any better."_

_"True...but you always gave me some good advice my friend, and you helped cheer me up after Sasuke left...thank you and I hope you get your wish of having a quiet life," Naruto then turned to look at Chouji, who was crying worse then when he had to help stop Asuma._

_"Chouji, we always had some good times together, we ate plenty of Ichiraku and had great moments. Thanks for sitting with me and giving me someone to talk to buddy." Naruto smiled._

_Chouji sniffed, "I'll make sure Ichiraku name a ramen after you to honour you my friend."_

_"Thank you," Naruto turned to Tenten next. "Tenten, we never really talked and got to know each other, but I know your a good person. I wish Neji were still with us, I'll tell him you said hi when I'm in the after life..." Tenten nodded wordlessly and Ino comforted her as she began crying. Naruto then turned to Lee._

_"Naruto-kun, my rival, it ends here does it?" Lee said sadly._

_"Don't be upset Lee, the will of fire burns strong within you. Remember what Gai-sensei would say, your flames of youth burn hot. Protect the village when I'm gone. In my house under my bed in a black box is a special seal. Place it on you and you will be able to use chakra." Lee blinked tears out of his eyes._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lee cried. "I will protect this village, with or without youth!" Naruto smiled at his answer then looked at Kiba._

_"Dog breath."_

_"Knucklehead," Kiba said but he was also blinking away tears._

_Naruto smiled, "Take care of everyone for me. With me gone its your turn to liven up the party." Kiba nodded and Akamaru whimpered. Naruto looked at Shino._

_"I can't say much to you either Shino, but I'm glad I met you. You were a good friend to me." Naruto could swear he saw water dropping from his goggles but nobody noticed._

_"It's been an honour to know you Naruto-kun," Shino responded. "I hope you see your parents in the afterlife. I'm sure they are proud." Naruto blinked a tear away._

_"Thank you Shino," Shino nodded at Naruto and let out a small smile. Everyone looked at Shino in shock who blushed._

_"Don't expect this often," this caused everyone to laugh, despite the situation. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was crying far worse than the rest._

_"Hinata," he began and she looked at him. "I'm sorry that I did not notice your feelings for me sooner, you are a very sweet girl and deserved love after what you had been through, I am deeply upset that I could not return the feelings you had. In another life, I would have loved you to pieces."_

_Hinata cried but leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Goodbye Naruto-kun...I'll always love you like no other."_

_Naruto nodded and looked at Gaara, "Gaara...my former fellow Jinchuuriki." Gaara looked at Naruto and was crying terribly, his best friend was dying and he couldn't do anything._

_"N-Naruto-" Gaara tried to start but Naruto interrupted him._

_"We got off on the wrong foot when we met Gaara, but slowly after our battle it changed and you became one of my best friends. I feel honoured to have been your friend Lord Kazekage," Naruto smiled and Gaara sniffed._

_"No. It is I who feels honoured to have been your friend Lord Hokage," Gaara said to him, calling him Hokage as respect. "I never got to pay you back for the times you saved me..."_

_"There was never a need, I consider you my brother Gaara. I'm glad to have been able to meet you, and I'm glad you have respect that you deserve," he said and Gaara fell to his knees and gave Naruto a hug before pulling away. Naruto smiled then directed his gaze to Kakashi._

_"Sensei."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"I'm glad it was you who was my sensei and taught me, while you did spend most of your time on Sasuke, I am honoured that I was your student and helped me create my Rasen Shuriken."_

_Kakashi felt tears flow out his visible eye, "Naruto, words cannot express how glad I am I got to teach my sensei's son. I'm sure he is looking forward to seeing you in the afterlife with your mother."_

_Naruto nodded and coughed up blood, signalling he didn't have much more time. He looked to Tsunade, "Baa-cha-" she hugged him and cried._

_"Please don't say goodbye..." She whispered._

_"I'm sorry Baa-chan, I never got to take that hat of yours from you and make you proud as Hokage," he said. Tsunade looked at him._

_"Naruto...when I return to the village I will name you the 6th Hokage to honour the sacrifice your name. I will make sure the world knows the legend of Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage, Child of Prophecy and the true god of shinobi." Naruto smiled at that._

_"Thank you Tsunade, that means more to me then you will ever know," with that Naruto looked to two last people, Sakura and Sasuke._ **(A/N: In my version Sasuke doesn't want to be Hokage and returned because of his companionship for Naruto. Also Sai died with Neji, sorry for any Sai fans out there.)**

_"Sakura...Sasuke..." Naruto began but was cut short to see Sakura crying._

_"You baka..." she cried. "You kept your promise...you don't need to say anything more...thank you..."_

_Naruto smiled, "Thats my line Sakura, it was because of that promise I became strong enough to protect everyone. You don't need to thank me, we're friends after all." Sakura nodded and gave Naruto what he had wanted all his years as a child. She kissed him full on the lips, causing him to blush._

_"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki," she whispered. "I will never forget what you have done for me." Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke, who had tears flowing down his face but the same dead expression as always._

_"Naruto..." Sauske began but got cut off._

_"Its okay Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I forgave you long ago my friend. I'm upset I had to fight you at the valley of the end."_

_"I too regret that day," Sasuke blinked tears out his eyes. "You were my best friend and I betrayed you for power. I should have known with Sakura, Kakashi and you at my back we could of done anything."_

_"At least you see it now Sasuke my friend...my brother," Naruto smiled and the ghostly image of Ashura rose out of him as did the image of Indra out of Sasuke. Every marvelled at what they saw._

_"I see now..." Indra sighed. "Jealously ruled me. I was angry father chose you to succeed him over me and it was my anger that caused the cycle of hatred." Indra looked at Ashura, "Can you ever forgive me little brother?" He expected Ashura to be mad but he smiled instead._

_"My brother I have long waited for the day you would walk out the darkness," Ashura told him. "I am glad to see you have learned the truth from Naruto and Sasuke. Our purpose in this world is now done, it is time for us to leave."_

_"Yes," Indra looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, my descendant. I am sorry for the darkness I seeped into your heart. My hatred caused you to stray from the true path but with help you found it again. To make up for what I have done, I have given you knowledge of the time of the sage and access to all my abilities, but do not abuse them. And write down my memories so that your descendants may know of what happens when we give into our darkness. Do what I could not and keep the peace." Sasuke nodded and bowed slightly and Indra looked to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, reincarnation of my brother...no you are the reincarnation of my father himself," people gasped at this. Indra hovered over to Naruto and whispered, "Your time is not yet over Naruto Namikaze. You have much to live for, but not in this world. Good luck." With that Indra hovered over to his brother._

_"Naruto Uzumaki," Ashura said. "Thank you for leading my brother on the true path, and he is true in saying you are the reincarnation of our father. Father chose wisely in reincarnating into you as did I." Ashura too whispered to Naruto, "Be ready Naruto. For my last gift to you is a life in a new world." With that Ashura and Indra disappeared and the light around Naruto intensified._

_Naruto smiled, "Looks like my time is up here." His body began to fade away and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you all so much for being my friends and helping me when I needed it. Words cannot express the joy and love I hold for you all. I'll see you all in heaven one day." Naruto smiled and people cried. He then let out his fox like grin. "AND ALL OF YOU BETTER HAVE SOME DAMN SWEET KIDS FOR ME TO PRANK WITH IN HEAVEN!" Everyone went very red at that and all yelled._

_"NARUTOOOOO!" Naruto let out a laugh before closing his eyes peacefully and his body faded from that world. It was then they noticed what he had done._

_"He said that...to make us mad at him so we wouldn't feel so bad about him going," Tsunade managed._

_"Naruto Uzumaki...you truly are one of a kind, caring about your friends even in your dying moment," Gaara said as tears fell._

_Sasuke looked at the sky, "Goodbye...Naruto Uzu...no...Naruto Namikaze...though not by blood you are my brother...goodbye...say hi to Itachi for me..." And so, to the elemental nations, the legend known as Naruto Namikaze was born, the savior of the ninja world, was gone._

_Unknown location_

_Naruto Namikaze was laying in front of a hospital, his body weak and dying. From within him the Shinju watched the dying boy with marvel._

_**"He gave up his life to protect his friends..." **the demon was shocked. **"Even as he died he put him as their main concern...Naruto Namikaze...I cannot let one such as you die like this!" **The demon roared as it pushed its Chakra into Naruto, healing his body and restoring his life force. As he did that a doctor noticed Naruto outside the hospital and his eyes widened.  
><em>

_"Nurse!" The doctor called and pointed at the boy as a Nurse hurried over. "We need to perform an operation immediately! We could still save the boy!"_

_Flashback no Jutsu: Kai_

Naruto blinked tears out his eyes which everyone was surprised to see, they had walked into the club room whilst he was remembering.

"Naruto," Ura said in a soft tone. "Whats wrong?"

Naruto looked at her sadly and said, "Nothing Ura..." he looked out the window. "Just wondering about something..." His 4 friends looked at him oddly as he wiped his tears away. "Now then, lets gets working on this paper! I wanna make all past papers bow before it!" At that everyone laughed and Naruto smiled. From within him Raouga also let out a laugh.

**'You are a strange boy Naruto Namikaze,' **The demon laughed. **'You have made my thinking change, I see now love is the path to the future as well, not destruction, and so I shall reward you with something you thought long lost. I am sure you will be happy when you see.' **With that Raouga began to do something that Naruto didn't notice, but knew Naruto would thank him for very much later.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And thats chapter 4! Sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and stuff, but here it is. Not really much happened I know you were probably expecting Gin to appear in this chapter so sorry, but he will appear next chapter, don't worry about that.)**


End file.
